


I'm Not Okay I Promise

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [8]
Category: Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Loki, Jealous!Thor, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Thor, possessive!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's jealousy finally gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Okay I Promise

"Thor!" Loki gasped as he was held down on the bed.

Thor rubbed Loki's crotch through his pants, getting rougher and rougher as he thought of Fandral touching Loki. This riled him up more. Loki was his. No one else's. So how dare Fandral touch Loki? Thor was going to teach Loki who he belonged to. Thor's hands slid up Loki's abdomen, ripping his tunic off. Loki tried to push Thor off but unfortunately, Thor bested him in physical strength. Especially in bed or when riled up. Thor bit Loki's neck as his hands slid to Loki's pants, untying it. 

"Thor.." Loki gasped.  
"Did he touch you here?" Thor growled, touching Loki's abdomen.  
"Please.."  
"Did he touch you here?" Thor pulled Loki's pants off and grabbed his cock.

Thor pulled his shirt off and untied his pants as he spread Loki's legs apart. Thor sucked on two of his fingers and pushed them hard into Loki's hole. Loki gasped as Thor spread his hole wide apart. Thor's other hand squeezed Loki's hard cock, making the raven haired god whimper. Thor growled and kissed the inside of Loki's thighs before putting Loki's legs on his shoulders.

"Thor, please stop." Loki gasped.  
"You're mine!" Thor growled as he suddenly took his fingers out.  
"Thor!"  
"No one shall touch you. Understood? And I'll make sure you understand this."

Thor slammed his cock into Loki, making the younger god scream. Thor's thrusts were hard and deep. He held Loki's arms down as he went deeper. Without realizing, Thor had tears fall down his cheek. Knowing another touched Loki broke Thor's heart but the jealousy he had hid that fact. His tears fell on to Loki's cheek as he was fucking deeper and harder into the trickster. Loki managed to pull one of his hands from Thor's grip and wiped the tear from Thor's face. Thor held both Loki's hands above his head and bit his shoulder as Thor fucked him rougher.

"Oh Thor!" Loki grunted.  
"Who do you belong to?" Thor growled at him.  
"You. You! YOU!"  
"Who can touch you?"  
"YOU!"  
"Because?"  
"I belong to you!"  
"Good."

Thor gave Loki one last hard thrust and Loki came on their stomachs and Thor came inside Loki. He took Loki's legs off his shoulders, released Loki's hands an collapsed on top of him with his cock still inside Loki.

"I love you, brother." Loki whispered, caressing Thor's blond hair.  
"I love you too, Loki." Thor said, holding Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> So like while on Tumblr, I found this small comic thing and it has Thor doing all this stuff to Loki but I can't translate it simply because it isn't in English. But I liked the idea of Thor getting jealous over someone touching his precious Loki. And what better way than to get jealous over the fact your friend is messing around with your brother whom you're in love with.


End file.
